


need never fear heights

by evaceratops



Series: light's shadows [1]
Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, a snippet from one of my star wars dnd campaigns, because this particular moment was LITERALLY MY BEST WRITING EVER
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-10
Updated: 2019-02-10
Packaged: 2019-10-25 11:44:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17724563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evaceratops/pseuds/evaceratops
Summary: It's about who can CLIMB, Brider.





	need never fear heights

"Volya?" Brider calls, from her place next to Amaranth. "You alright? Did you find it?"

"Oh, i found it, alright," Volya says in a near growl, glaring furiously at their objective. "It's outside. On the nose of the ship. Which, if you'll recall, is several stories above the ground."

Azlin’s eyes light up immediately at the chance to show off a bit - and to distract herself from the emotions dredged up by the dagger’s little illusion earlier. “Stand aside, bookworms,” she announces confidently, “and let the highly trained superspy handle this!”

She leaps out of the broken central viewport and swings down to the nose of the ship below, where the dagger is lodged, using whatever handholds and footholds the the ship provides - and a bit of assistance from the Force - to keep herself anchored to the hull.

Master Paeta had taught her to climb, on the faces of the mighty glaciers that covered the surface of Orto Plutonia, the planet his home moon of Pantora orbited - his logic had been that if she could master the slippery ice walls, anything else would be no trouble at all. He had told her then that Jedi need never fear heights, for if they wish it to, the Force can always catch them if they fall. She smiles a bit at the memory, then turns her attention to the dagger.

It takes a bit of concentration to convince the damn thing to budge, but it doesn’t push back against her much - she thinks maybe it exhausted itself a little with the voices trick back in the cockpit. With the dagger in hand, she launches herself upward and lands safely back inside the cockpit.

She presents it to the group with an exaggerated bow. “One annoyingly malicious person opener, as requested!”

**Author's Note:**

> I rolled a nat 20 and got a little carried away. This was the result. (Huge thanks to [Tea](https://archiveofourown.org/users/queenofteacups/pseuds/queenofteacups) and [Braigwen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shiningjedi/pseuds/shiningjedi) for letting me use a bit of their writing at the beginning, for context!)


End file.
